


💡 Tchaikovsky's Stars 💡 A Logicality Oneshot 💡

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ballet, Ballet Moves, Ballet Performence, Clapping, Gay, Loud Audience, M/M, Oneshot, Original Chreography, Patton and Logan are married, Patton in a dress, Performing Live On A Show, Platonic Forehead Kiss By Roman, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Swan Lake - Freeform, Swan Lake Main Theme, Swan Lake Performence, Tchaikovsky, cheers - Freeform, logicality - Freeform, waiting in the wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: "And now, we are pleased to announce the famous ballet couple, The Silver-Tongued Doves!"The Silver-Tongued Doves are the shining stars of the Ballet Word for the past 5 years, with each performance their star in the night sky rising higher and higher. When an opportunity for the couple to perform their most famous show on international live television, they snatch it. Will the modern world appreciate for their decades of effort and practice or will they be ushered away?
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 9





	💡 Tchaikovsky's Stars 💡 A Logicality Oneshot 💡

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudos' As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable
> 
> If You're Unsure Of The Terms Used In This, Please Resort To These Websites To Improve Your Experience!
> 
> https://northernballet.com/moves#:~:text=The%20Moves%201%20Arabesque.%20In%20ballet%2C%20arabesque%20is,out%20with%20the%20knee%20...%20More%20items...%20
> 
> https://dancepoise.com/ballet-dance-moves
> 
> Also, Here Is The Link To The Song Used! Please Also Note The Song Does Not Exactly Sync Up To The Story But It Helps The Experience!
> 
> https://www.bing.com/videos/search?q=swan+lake+theme&docid=608022796298880954&mid=2D3F826A6E965DAD6BC52D3F826A6E965DAD6BC5&view=detail&FORM=VIRE
> 
> Word Count: 656 Words
> 
> Character Count: 3,701 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 2 Minutes and 23 Seconds

The two of them waited in the wings with Roman paying attentively to Patton's shimmering white dress. " It's going to be alright, you and Logan have been practising for days," Roman comforted, platonically kissing the strawberry blonde boy on the forehead. "It's going to work I promise," Roman commented as Logan entered the room.

" Are you ready love?" Logan smiled with Patton leaving his chair. Patton held his husband's hand with a nod from coming from Patton's head. The two parted their hands as they prepared themselves for their performance on the show.

" And now, we are pleased to announce the famous ballet couple, The Silver-Tongued Doves!" An announcer boomed as the audience clapped in excitement. The husbands looked at each other from across the room. 

"The enchanting couple has been chosen to perform their dramatic performance of Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake theme, live on television!" The man explained with the crowd's cheers doubling in excitement. A soon as the instrumentals started, the crowd quieted down to watch the two men.

The couple started in a Bouree as the spotlights poise on their position, alienating them from the crowd with only the two in this world. Patton glances at him in suspicious as the other form a circle, eyeing each other like prey. In curiosity, Patton is in his sparkling dress which caught the spotlights reaches his arm out. While still performing a Bouree in their circle, he hesitantly reaches his arm to meet the boy's finger before Ptoatn retreats his advances. Patton swirls around in grace, escaping the circle as he wandered towards the east of the stage. 

Hs husband kicks his feet and performs a Couru in staggering grace and precision. He swirls in his small bubble of a world as Logan observes, fascinated. Patton turns to the east, hiding his face from the man and he slowly slides his leg towards him. The bubble's wall has been weakened.

Logan came closer and hugged Patton waist with a smile greeting him from the boy. The two leave their hug as the two perform a Penché. Unsuspcently, Patton lifts up Logan's chin as their eyes meet with an expression of wonder.

His husband performed a breathtaking Fondu which led into a Tempes Leve away from him. Patton held his hands close his heart with a look of fear on his face. In an act of desperation, Logan performed a Fouette and reached his hand out to the boy. Patton slowly became leaning into an Arabesque with Logan reaching is hand still from a distance, the two trying to reconnect.

The moment was snapped away in an instance as the boy performed Grand jetés in a frenzy across the room. Logan tried to follow the running boy's pattern as the two each other in their fits of Grand jeté, eyes meeting for a second. 

The two formed a circle but replaces replaced with the fear and anger from their Grand Jetes before Patton tore himself away from the circle in a calming Bouree. A look of sorrow crossed his face as he exited the stage, dropping an item as he left. It was a feather and Loang looked at the gleaming feather in confusion.

An eruption grew among the audience as the music died out. While he kept his gaze on the ground, he noticed his husband's giggles popping out of his joyful face. Remaining in character, he exited the stage in a focused, fast pace before a fit of giggles emerged.

" My, my what a stunning performance that the couple has given us tonight! Some of our staff believe it might even top their 2011 Performance!" The announcer said with another loud sound of claps from the audience.

Logan hugged him as Patton lifted him up with a long sequence of kissing between them.

" Now next up is a scene of The Nutcracker performed by the group, The Misses and the Misters,"


End file.
